Bentham
Bentham (ベンサム, Bensamu), alias Mr. 2 (ミスター・ツー, Misutā Tsū), is a former officer agent of Baroque Works and an queer (a cross dresser) named Bon Clay (ボン・クレー, Bon Kurē). While he was once an enemy of Luffy and Natsu's as a part of the Baroque Works, the two became quick friends, leading Bon Clay to sacrifice himself for them both at Alabasta and later at Impel Down. As of now, he is the new Queen of Newkama Land. His bounty is 32,000,000 berries. Appearance :Voice Actor: Barry Yandell (English), Kazuki Yao (Japanese) Bentham is a relatively tall male cross dresser who wears flamboyant ballet clothes with a swan theme. He generally dresses in a pink over coat and blue medieval clothes. He wears heavy makeup and he often sports a distinct wide grin which often carries over when he changes his appearance. His legs, being exposed, are hairy and nearby people are disgusted by the lack of care in his appearance. Underneath these clothes, his physique is fairly muscular as seen during the Impel Down Arc, possibly as a result of his training in Crazy Karate. His birthday is August 15th. The Young Past Days Before the Timeskip Like all Baroque Works agents, he bears his number in his appearance. Mr. 2 Bon Clay's number 2 is seen in the form of his swans, which are posed into a shape resembling the number "2". When he was impersonating Nebra Nefeltari, he wore the kings robes and sandals. During Ms. April Fools Day's "Operation: Meet Baroque Works", he wears a dark suit with a dress shirt covered in 2's underneath with dark pants. Later in the cover story, he wears Mr. 3's attire, which is a dark hoodie with two number 3's on it, stripped pants that only extend a little bit past the knee, and light colored shoes. Later, in Impel Down, he wears a striped, rag-like prisoner's outfit. He also wore Hannyabal's headdress and pants when he was disguised as him. After entering Level 5.5, he wore bandages on his arms, abdomen, and neck and wore purple pants that cut off below his knees and black boots. When he let his fellow prisoners escape, he was disguised as Magellan, wearing his coat and pants. After the Timeskip Two years later, when he becomes the new King of Newkama Land, he is shown wearing a slightly different version of his ballet clothes with some features such as bigger wings and furry collar. Gallery Personality He has a flamboyant attitude which includes singing, dancing, and spinning, much to the annoyance of the other Officer Agents. Despite being an assassin, the number one thing he puts above all others is friendship. He's the only higher up that lacks a female partner of the same rank. Possibly because he believes he is both male and female, probably due to his powers and lifestyle as a self proclaimed queer, despite never actually wearing women's clothing besides the make up smeared on his face. He is assigned both a number and a holiday for his code name. As opposed to the ideas of his fellow agents, Mr. 1 and Mr. 5, Mr. 2 Bon Clay values friendship highly, as evidenced by his selfless sacrifice to allow the Straw Hats and Team Natsu to escape Alabasta when they where ambushed by Captain Hina, later when he once again attacked Hina to save Ms. Valentine and finally risked his life to open the Gates of Justice for everyone in Impel Down. This also shows that he is incredibly selfless and righteous, and is extremely proud of himself for it (telling Magellan he had no regrets for his sacrifice). He will often motivate such actions by saying that abandoning his companions is against "the queer way". This did not hinder him from attacking Vivi during the face-off at Alubarna, though. He always finishes a sentence with a "wa yo", which in Japanese reflects a feminine (if assertive) speech pattern. He also often says "Stop joking with me!" (冗談じゃないわよ, Jōdan janai wa yo!) as his catchphrase. He also says "un deux trois" (one, two, three in French) while asking others what four is. According to himself, his favorite word is vague. Relationships Friends/Allies *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa **Nami **Usopp **Chopper Tony Tony **Robin Nico *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet *Ivankov Emporio *Inazuma Family Neutral *Vivi Nefeltari *Nebra Nefeltari *Sanji *Baroque Works **Crocodile **Galdino Rivals *Daz Bonez Enemies *Impel Down **Magellan **Hannyabal **Minotaurus Abilities and Powers As a queer, Bentham has no shortage of tricks in his arsenal. While fond of singing and dancing, he is also an accomplished martial artist, even though his real threat does not come from his fighting ability. His trickery and skill at mimicry makes him a slippery opponent to deal with as he can as easily escape pursuit as well as cause devastating confusion to whatever side he opposes. He managed to successfully infiltrate the seemingly secure Alubarna royal court and mimic King Nebra Nefeltari, creating further dissention and unrest amongst the poor villagers outside the capital's walls with scandalous words. He has also used his ability to even bypass security defenses of the notorious Impel Down once he was released from his cell; Impel Down being "the greatest prison" in the One Piece-verse and a location where not a single prisoner was unaccounted for in a 20 year-period. Furthermore, he has shown to have a strong will, being able to resist Luffy's King Conqueror's Haki before succumbing to his injuries from the wolves in Level 5. Bentham has a good amount of stamina and endurance. He also appears to have gotten much stronger than the last time the Straw Hats encountered him, being able to fire powerful kicks that actually knocked away Minotaurus - one of the four powerful guards of Impel Down. He also shows his strength when he single-handedly fended off a large Wolf Unit by himself despite receiving heavy injuries during the fight. Bentham was completely unfazed by the boiling temperatures of Impel Down's Level 3, to the degree that he was the only imprisoned individual on the floor to be mobile at all, much less happily dancing: note that the heat within Level 3 is sufficient to cook a hummingbird flying in from Level 2 alive. Also, according to himself, he is an excellent cook. Cursed Fruit Bentham ate the Clone-Clone Fruit. A Paramythia-class Cursed Fruit that allows him to turn into someone who he touches. He can memorize the whole physical appearance when being touched by his right hand. And when he changes, he also imitate the copied persons flexibility, strength and other physical aspects. He can switch back to his normal state by touching his face with his left hand. "Mane" means "imitation". Fighting Style While having a Cursed Fruit, Bentham mostly relies on a unique martial arts style known as Crazy Karate, which combines kicks and sometimes punches with his ballerina style. This fighting style is powerful enough that Bentham could overpower and kick Mr. 1 (who was ranked higher than him and a proficient hand-to-hand fighter in his own right) through a stone wall during their brief fight, and to be a match for Sanji's Black Foot Style. Weapons The two swans on his back are not just for show. Bentham can take them off at the midpoint of their necks and slip them onto his toe shoes. When he has the swans on his feet, Bentham's kicks become as powerful as rifle shots (due to the steel beaks) and gain a farther range (due to the swans' necks extending every time that he kicks). Although used only once, Bentham can detach and throw his (presumably false) mascara eyelashes as boomerangs, which fly out in an arc and return to his face. History Past Synopsis Alabasta Saga Little Garden Arc Major Battles Filler Battles Trivia & References Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Queers Category:Alabasta Characters Category:Allies Category:Martial Artists Category:Cursed Fruit Users Category:Paramythia Cursed Fruit Users Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies Category:Team Natsu's Allies Category:Crazy Karate Users Category:Impel Down Prisoners Category:Former Antagonists Category:Baroque Works Category:Former Baroque Works members